Song  fics: TT style
by Caramell-luvr-girl
Summary: This is a story filled with song - fics. Robstar and Bbrae mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! So listen, I have been done a lot of stories without any song lyrics (Except my talkshows). But this time I want to try a new style, song – fics style! I decided to make a WHOLE story with some of my favorite songs, but my style! Not exactly the same way in the music videos. Here's the list of the songs I'm going to use (Warning: If you are not Robstar fan or Bbrae fans please stop reading):

1. Kori (Starfire) ft. Rachel (Raven) – **Telephone** (by Lady Gaga)

2. Richard (Robin) and Vic (Cyborg) – **The boys are back** (in High School Musical 3)

3. Rachel/Garfield (Beastboy)/Terra – **Girlfriend **(Avril Lavinge) (**A/N:** Don't worry Bbrae fans, this is for Beastboy and Raven)

4. The whole Teen Titans – **We can't back down **(Camp Rock 2)

5. Rachel – **Reflection** (in Mulan)

6. Kori – **Wish upon a star** (Samantha Mumba)

7. Garfield – Lonely (Akon)(**A/N:** Ok, this might contains Bbterra but no flames plz!)

…

That's it. Tell me what you think about it and give me some advice about this subject. Maybe you can give me some song advices and performers. Summary in each chapter

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Love,

**Caramell-luvr-girl**


	2. Kori ft Rachel  Telephone

**A/N:** Alright guys. Ladies and Gentlemen, Kori ft. Rachel – Telephone!

**Summary****:** Kori is dealing with the fact that her boyfriend dumped her. Rachel is mad because that her guy is cheating on her. They guys tried to explain through phone but the girls won't listen .At night, Kori and Rachel team up on a mission to get revenge on their boys at the nightclub.

**Warning:** May contains bad words.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori is lying on her bed, sighing. Earlier that day her boyfriend, Xavier, told her that he found someone else and dumped her. She was frustrated, mad and hate was boiling inside her. She reaches out and calls Rachel, her best friend, and plotting a plan to get revenge.

Rachel is upset. She has seen her guy, Malchior, kissing another girl. She was heartbroken. She cannot believe what she has seen. Then at 8.00 pm, Kori called her. An evil grin appears on her face as she put down her phone.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

_**At 8.30**_

Kori was preparing for the plan. She was wearing a purple mini skirt and a green tank top. Her red auburn hair is tied up in a ponytail.__Her phone is ringing as she put in her purse a bottle of POISION. She smile wickedly and picked up the phone. She pressed the Answer button and started to sing:

_Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see…  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me…  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.__  
_ She sings at she throws the phone on the bed. The phone screen appears the name 'Xavier'

_K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

__ She walks down the stairs and dance. Her hair flipped as she shakes her head.

_Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy_.  
She took a pair of sunglasses and she walks out to the streets. She walks and dances as she sings:

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

She put her hand on the side of her head (doing headache gestures) as she dance.

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

She looks at her watch and keeps doing what she was doing.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Rachel is in her car. She is wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue T – shirt with a purple coat. She is smiling wickedly as she drives. She turns on the radio which is broadcasting: "Hellooooo USA. This is Stinky Dawg. Now playing 'Telephone'" . She sings with the melody as she drives:

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!  
_

She arrived at the corner where Kori is waiting for her.

"Hi Rach. Where have you been you f#? (Ooh, bad words. Sorry.)" – Kori 'greet' when she arrived.

"Whatever. Just get on to business." – Rachel said. Kori went into Rachel's car and sit beside her. They drove away to downtown.

"You sure you want to do this honey babe?" – Kori asks, facing out the window.

"100% sure, Kor." – Rachel grin when she hit the breaks. They have arrived to their guy's favorite nightclub called 'Nightmares'.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They were change into different clothes. Now, Kori is wearing a red mini skirt and a strapless blouse. Her long high – heel purple boots can be seen even in distance. Her hair is wavy, covers one of her eyes, making her looking extremely hot! Rachel is wearing a golden dress with two strings that nearly show her boobs. Her matching yellow shoes are sparkling under the disco ball's light. She has spotted Malchior at a table on North – West.

Malchior is a little drunk, but he can't see anything clearly. Rachel walks toward and took a seat across him. He thinks that's Rose Wilson, the girl that he has kissed right in front of Rachel's eyes.

"Where have you been (hic) babe…(hic)?" – Malchior asked while he releases hiccups.

"I have gone to take care of some 'businesses' for you honey." – Rachel said seductively.

"I'll be right back (hic)." – Malchior said as he clumsily walks. Rachel watches as he smacks on some random girl's buttocks and kiss some girl's cheek. But he doesn't know that while his back was turning, Raven has poured a whole bottle of poison into his bottle of whiskey.

Malchior sit down and look at Rachel. Now his vision is even worst. He takes the bottle from Rachel's hand and drinks it. He chocks downs a little after a huge sip.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori was at the cocktail bar with some of the waiters and bartenders. They are dancing with Kori as she harmonizes into the song. She is shaking and making cocktail for Malchior and Xavier, who is sitting at the table next to Malchior, talking with a very hot girl. Kori sings:

_Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing._

Rachel is at the women W.C, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She has one last make – up check before the time

_Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'cause I'll be dancin'._

_**At the bar…**_

(Kori's singing)

_'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!_

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  


. Rachel comes out of the Ladies room, dressing like a waitress. She came to the bar and picks up Malchior cocktail. She comes to his table and put the glass down. Kori was standing there to. She was pouring poison in the cocktail with a grin.

"Enjoy it while it last, Malchior." – Rachel said, in an evil tone.

Malchior drank all the alcohol from the glass. He chokes and coughs a lot. Then, his eyes went blank. He falls down to the ground and died.

"I told you so, you &%*$ bastard." – The dark haired girl looks at her ex boyfriend's body on the dance floor.

Kori takes the poisoned martini wine glass and brings it to Xavier. Apparently that he has dumped his new girl friend. When he saw her, she acts seductively and put it on the table. Xavier quickly wrote his phone number and gives it to Kori (Because he thought that wasn't her). He takes a huge sip and the glass was empty in no time. He coughs heavily and wrestles with himself as he release his last breathe.

"That's the end of you, you playboy." – Kori smiles in her triumph.

Kori and Rachel gatherd at the dance floor, dancing with the dancers in their new outfits, red dress and black shoes.

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

_Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

__TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Well that's it. Xavier and Malchior died, the end. Muah hah hah hah hah… Leave a review. _**  
**_


End file.
